heroes_rebfandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Arcana
Karen Hernandez, known by pseudonym Lady Arcana, and also believed to have been known as The Lady In Red, is a metahuman, the first metahuman identified as such and the reason behind CADMUS' founding. Her immense power is a threat to not just our own planet, but a considerable amount of others, and her power is what the "Galaxy-Level" threat status is based on. Appearance Hernandez is a young female, estimations place her in her early twenties, but the only Karen Hernandez located in Hub City is an adolescent, Agent Picot has requested further monitoring in order to discover her true nature. Her usual uniform is a small purple dress, but investigations have linked a similar vigilante wearing a red cloak to her, and it is now believed that they are one and the same. Hernandez is exceptionally muscular and athletic in form, indicative of her immense physical strength. Behavior Intelligence Task Force surveillance has established Hernandez to be a helpful and well-intentioned vigilante who provides aid to whoever is in need within her vicinity. However, Hernandez has been known to cause severe property damage when attempting to restrain or incapacitate other metahumans. This can be seen as the fault of her opponents, but it is still a dangerous tenancy that suggests to CADMUS that secure containment may be a necessity. Doomsday Protocol Should Hernandez prove a danger to the planet, the following provisions are to be placed into order: * Immediate activation of Operative T623 "Captain Quantum" * Attempt to re-establish ties to Operative B87 "Bang" * Immediate evacuation of all major cities to secure bunker locations * Immediate activation of Planetfall Protocol, accelerated space shuttle construction required. * Evacuation of all able persons to the closest habitable celestial body. History of Sightings The first sighting of Lady Arcana was reported on December 1st, 2019, during Wilhelm Silber's attempted take-over of the city, but a "Lady In Red" was reported throughout the month of November. This vigilante was considered an urban myth, but reports of her having above human strength proved too coincidental to be ignored. Through comparisons of eyewitness photography, the few images of the Lady In Red taken showed the vigilante to have almost an identical height and build to the later Lady Arcana. Other possibly falsified images suggest that the Lady in Red possessed similar skin and eye color to Hernandez. CADMUS research suggests that as the Lady In Red, Hernandez began her vigilantism, attempting to remain under notice. She may have been aided by other vigilantes in the city, such as "The Question", and, if they were active at this point, "Alias". The December 1st event was perhaps the most important event in decades, when Wilhelm Silber invaded Hub City and managed to seize the city's police station and personally set an entire segment of the city aflame. Hernandez was presumed to have confronted him some time during this, and the confrontation quickly became violent. During their aerial battle, amateur video taken shows Hernandez easily deflecting Silber's attacks before leaving the area. Hernandez' identity was revealed later that day when she arrived in Berlin, Germany, handing a disabled Silber to German authorities. Silber himself stated Hernandez' identity as he was detained, and later confirmed through interviews that he had used his own mental abilities to discover her identity, confirming to CADMUS that the adolescent Karen Hernandez of Hub City was the very same person as Lady Arcana before refusing further questioning. After this event, Hernandez began working openly, and despite her vigilante activities being illegal, very few governments have made an attempt to detain her. Category:Characters Category:Meta-Humans Category:Active